


Tell the World We're Together

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: So I know I promised to write some other fics, but school got super busy and I couldn't think of anything good to write out, and this just came to me and I needed to write it. I'll write the other Tobin/Alex/Kelley fics eventually. 
We're just completely ignoring real life time lines. Like, this is completely fictional, obviously, so just ignore that it might not match with real events. 
And I totally made up the January camp roster, which is why people like Alex, Ali, and JJ are back on the roster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I promised to write some other fics, but school got super busy and I couldn't think of anything good to write out, and this just came to me and I needed to write it. I'll write the other Tobin/Alex/Kelley fics eventually. 
> 
> We're just completely ignoring real life time lines. Like, this is completely fictional, obviously, so just ignore that it might not match with real events. 
> 
> And I totally made up the January camp roster, which is why people like Alex, Ali, and JJ are back on the roster.

They reveal it through posts on both their instagram accounts.

Two hands, both wearing simple silver bands, overlapping on a dining room table.

Underneath Hope’s picture the caption reads:  _ Ready to spend the rest of my life with her _ .

Kelley’s reads:  _ My forever. #theteam’sgonnakillus _ .

They both hit post at the same time, then turn their phones off to let the news spread through the night. They’ll deal with the fallout in the morning.

(‘It’s Carli’s fault’ is the explanation they’ll go with when they tell everyone.)

* * *

 

Carli makes a comment when it’s just the three of them, in Jersey after the NWSL season has ended and the national team is on break before the January camp.

“It’s amazing how you guys have gotten away with being a couple for so long,” she says as they eat dinner in the couple’s home. “Because it’s pretty obvious.”

“How so?” Hope asks curiously, leaning back onto the couch.

“The amount of time you guys have spent together from the World Cup to the Olympics was a pretty big indicator,” the midfielder answers. “Although that may just be because I actually  _ knew _ you guys were together,” she adds.

“It’s not like we were doing couple-y things,” Kelley points out from her spot next to Hope. “We just happened to be doing them together and alone most of the time.”

“Which is exactly why I’m surprised no one has figured it out,” Carli replies. 

“Well, to be fair, Christie did,” Hope says.

Kelley nods in agreement. “She cornered me after a practice with Sky Blue after the World Cup and asked me point blank if we were together.”

“You guys could probably get married and the team would never figure it out,” Carli stated sarcastically.

Hope and Kelley both shared a look which didn’t go unnoticed by the midfielder. 

“No, uh-uh, don’t even think about it,” Carli said, pointing her finger at the two.

“Think about what?” Hope asked mischievously.

“Going off and getting married in secret, that’s what,” the midfielder replied.

“But would it really be a secret if you’re there as a witness?” Hope questioned.

“Yes. Why would you want to do it that way anyways?”

“Well, we have thought about it,” Kelley said. 

“Seriously?” the midfielder asked incredulously.

Kelley shrugged. “Well, yeah, after everything that happened with the Olympics, we considered it,” she explained. “But we decided against it because we had just told our families we were together.”

“Plus, you’d kill us if you weren’t there when we got married,” Hope added.

Carli shrugged. “Probably true,” she agreed. “But still, you guys can’t just go and get married without telling anyone,” she argued.

“Why not?” Kelley questioned.

“What would your families think of that?”

Hope sighed. “Yeah, they probably wouldn’t like that,” she conceded. “But it’s not like we wouldn’t have a ceremony afterwards,” she argued. “Basically, we thought of doing what Syd and Dom did,” she explained.

“Okay so what you’re telling me is that you two would be okay just going to the courthouse to get married right now?” the midfielder asked for clarification.

Kelley and Hope nodded. “Yep,” the keeper said.

“You two are insane,” Carli muttered. 

The defender scoffed. “Like you and Brian haven’t considered it,” she countered. 

“Maybe we have, but we’d at least tell everybody our plan,” the midfielder reasoned. “But I mean, if you guys really wanted to do it,” she added with a shrug.

“Would you go with us, as a witness?” Hope asked.

“I mean, I doubt you’d be able to do it today. Isn’t the courthouse super busy?” the midfielder said. “But I mean, yeah, if you guys did it I would go with you,” she answered. “However, you two get to explain to everyone just why you went and eloped, I want no part of that,” she stated.

“Okay.” “Deal.” the couple reply.

A couple days later finds the three of them at the courthouse, in front of a judge who signs the marriage certificate.

“I still think you guys are insane,” Carli says as they walk back to Kelley’s car. “But I am really happy for you guys. You both deserve it after the last couple of months,” she tells them sincerely.

“Just wait until the team finds out,” Hope said. “Sorry Kel, but I’m kind of glad I won’t be there for that interrogation,” she said, though she didn’t sound too apologetic.

The defender rolled her eyes. “I’ll tell them it was Carli’s idea,” she said, smirking at the midfielder. 

“Nope, you guys agreed to leave me out of it,” Carli countered.

“Dammit,” Kelley muttered. “Fine, I’ll deal with them myself,” she said. “But I hate you both,” she added petulantly.

Hope rolled her eyes. “No, you don’t,” she said. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have married me,” she said with a smirk. “And clearly Carli wouldn’t be here either.”

“Whatever,” the defender mumbled, getting into the car.

* * *

 

Kelley is one of the first into camp in January. Thankfully she’s able to get her room assignment without seeing any of her teammates, though Dawn does give her a knowing smile as she hands over the key and says she’s rooming with Carli.

“Thank god,” the defender mumbles as she walks towards the elevators and hears the trainer laughing behind her.

She throws her bags to the side of one bed and crashes, trying to recover from an extremely early flight.

She’s not quite sure when she falls asleep or for how long, but the next thing she knows a pillow is being thrown at her, startling her awake.

“Jesus fuck, Carli,” she mumbles at the smirking midfielder. “What the hell was that for?”

“There’s a few people who have some questions for you standing out in the hall,” Carli says in explanation.

Kelley groans, rolling onto her back. “Fine, let them in,” she says.

Carli doesn’t even walk over to the door when the team walks into the room.

“You want to tell us what the hell you did?” Alex asks, walking over to hit Kelley’s arm.

“Ow, what the fuck?” the defender grumbles, trying to move away from Alex. 

“You and Hope got married and didn’t tell anybody!” the forward shouts, pinning the shorter woman to the bed.

“Technically not true,” Kelley says from under Alex. “Carli knew. She was there,” she said, smirking at her roommate.

The midfielder rolled her eyes. “Yes, I was there. That’s all I’m saying about it,” she said before fifty questions could be thrown at her. 

“Kelley, you and Hope weren’t even together, and now you married. What the hell?!” Ashlyn exclaims.

Carli scoffs from her bed. “You guys are all blind if you didn’t realize they’ve been together since before the World Cup,” she says.

“Kelley!” half the team shouts.

“I knew it,” JJ mumbles quietly, and every one turns to look at her. “Oh, I said that out loud, didn’t I?” she asks sheepishly. 

Kelley turns to look at her curiously. “When did you figure it out?” 

“Umm, I may have heard some noises coming from the room we shared after Hope’s 100th shutout game,” the blonde answers, looking anywhere but the other woman.

“Oh my god, that explains why you couldn’t look at either of us for the rest of the day,” Kelley laughs. “Why didn’t you say anything?” she asks when she gets her laughter under control.

“Well I didn’t really know what to say,” JJ says. “And I just felt really uncomfortable asking you guys about it, and my bed had been left alone, so I just didn’t ask,” she explains, shifting on her feet.

“JJ, you knew they were sleeping together and didn’t say anything?” Kling asks incredulously. “What the hell?” 

“It wasn’t my business!” the Red Stars player exclaims. 

“Guys, leave her alone,” Kelley says. “Are you really going to sit on me this entire time?” she asks Alex.

“Yep,” the forward replies. 

“Now tell us everything,” Ash demands.

“Ashlyn,” Ali scolds, hitting her girlfriend’s arm. “Kelley, would you like to explain how this happened?” she asks the younger defender politely.

“I mean, yeah, is that not the point of all you guys being here?” the defender jokes. “Okay, yes, Hope and I are married,” she states. “We’ve been together a while now, since before the World Cup,” she explains.

“And you guys didn’t bother telling anyone?” Alex asks.

“We thought you guys would have figured it out.” Kelley shrugs. “Anyways, we considered eloping before the Olympics, but decided against it since we had just told our families about us being together like three months prior.”

“How you guys got away with it for so long still amazes me,” Carli mutters.

Kelley smirks. “You’re just pissed because we mostly used your room,” she remarks.

“Oh, this explains why you were walking out of their room the night of the World Cup final,” Tobin says from her spot sitting against the wall next to Kelley’s bed.

“Dude!” Kelley yells. “Was that you who slammed that hotel door shut?” she asks through uncontrollable laughter as Tobin nods. “So Carli, how’s that for going unnoticed?” she questioned.

“I want to be there when you tell Hope all of this,” the midfielder replied dryly, causing the defender to laugh harder.

“Oh you two were trying to be subtle?” Alyssa asked suddenly. 

“What the fuck?!” Ashlyn yelled, standing up, though she was quickly pulled back down by Ali.

“You know, Hope once said you knew, Lyss, now that I think about it,” Kelley said thoughtfully. “She never explained why or how though.”

“She asked to borrow my room key for a while when you and I roomed together during one of the victory tour games,” the keeper explained easily. “I didn’t question it, wasn’t my business,” she said with a shrug.

“Well, as interesting as this has been,” Ali started. “Would you please tell us how this culminated in you two eloping?” she asked Kelley.

The right back nodded, shifting under Alex, who finally moved to lay next to the defender. 

“So, after the loss in the quarterfinal, Hope and I went back to our room, mostly so she didn’t just explode and yell things at you guys that’d she regret,” she said quietly. She shook her head. “Anyways, so we talked about what our plans were going to be when we got back, and one of them was going to be telling you guys we were dating,” she continued.

“But then she got fired and had shoulder surgery and you guys just forgot to tell us?” Ashlyn accused.

“Hope got fired from the federation she gave almost two decades of her life to, yeah we forgot to tell you guys,” Kelley replied bitterly. 

“Kelley,” Carli admonished gently.

The defender sighed. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “Okay, so yeah, she got fired, and then she took the rest of the season off from the Reign. And she came and stayed with me in Jersey,” she continued. “And we talked about it again, mostly as a joke. But then a few weeks ago, Carli came and stayed with us for a few days, and it came up again. And we figured ‘what the heck’?” 

“And what? You guys ended up at the courthouse, with a signed marriage certificate?”  Christen asked.

“Yep,” Kelley answered simply. “And we were planning on having an actual ceremony, just so you guys know. After we told you all,” she added. “We just wanted something for ourselves after everything that happened,” she said quietly. 

The players gathered in the room sat silently, not knowing how to respond. 

“Alright, I think you’ve interrogated her enough,” Becky spoke up finally.

“I should probably call Hope and tell her the wolves didn’t eat me,” Kelley joked. 

“She worried you wouldn’t be able to handle a few questions?” Ashlyn asked.

“I wouldn’t say that was a few,” Kelley countered. “But no, I didn’t call her when I got here earlier because I was exhausted,” she explained. “So I’m calling to let her know I got here okay.”

“Alright, come on guys,” Becky said. “You got the answers you wanted, let’s leave her alone now,” she reasoned. 

There was a collection of disagreements, but eventually the players filed out. 

“I’m going to go call Brian. I’ll be back later,” Carli said as she left, too.

When the door had shut, Kelley pulled her phone out and called Hope.

“Hey, babe,” the older woman said upon answering.

“Hey,” Kelley said. “Sorry for not calling earlier. I just passed out in my room when I got here, and I’ve spent the last hour talking to the team,” she explained.

“I figured that’s what happened,” the former keeper replied. “How’d it go?”

“Well, apparently we’ve been caught several times,” Kelley said. 

“Oh, really?” Hope asked curiously.

“Yep. Tobin saw me coming out of your room the night of the World Cup final, and JJ heard us after your 100th shutout,” the defender explained, trying to stifle a laugh remembering the blonde’s nervous admission.

Hope burst out laughing on the other end. “Oh this explains so much,” she said as her laughter died down. “Oh my god, I can’t believe JJ heard us having sex.”

“Yeah, she was really uncomfortable admitting that,” Kelley added. “It probably didn’t help that Kling almost jumped on her for not saying anything sooner.”

‘Probably not,” Hope agreed. “Oh god, I feel so bad now. She refused to talk to either of us for like a week after that,” she said, laughs taking over again.

Kelley began laughing as she leaned back against the head of her bed. “Tobin was just nonchalant admitting what she saw,” she said.

“Well, it took months for her to realize Alex was trying to ask her out, so I’m not surprised,” Hope deadpanned. 

“And apparently you told Alyssa?” Kelley asked.

“Oh, yeah,” the older woman replied. “I had left my phone in your room and needed it, but you had gone out with some of the others,” she explained. “She didn’t ask why it was in your room, but I was pretty sure she figured it out,” she added.

“Well, she said we weren’t very subtle, so I’m sure she did,” the defender said. “Oh, if Carli or anyone says anything to you about me yelling at Ash, ignore it,” she said.

“Why?”

“Ashlyn said something about us forgetting to tell them about us being together and you getting fired, and I almost went off on her,” Kelley explained sheepishly. “But it doesn’t matter, I’m not mad at her or anything.”

“Okay, but if you need to talk about anything, just call, okay?” Hope said quietly.

“Yeah, I will. Promise,” the defender replied. “I should probably go hang out with the others now,” she said reluctantly. “Maybe help Ashlyn terrorize the newbies.”

“Okay,” Hope said sadly. “Kelley, please try to have fun this camp,” she requested. “We can figure everything else out later, okay?”

The defender sighed. “Okay, I will,” she promised. “I love you, Hope. I’ll call you again later tonight or tomorrow after training.”

“I love you, too, Kel,” the former keeper replied. “Have fun scaring the new kids,” she added.

“I will. And when I get back we have a wedding to plan, yeah?” she asked excitedly.

“Well, we technically are married, but yes, we have a wedding to plan,” Hope agreed, and Kelley could tell she was smilingly. “I love, you, babe. Now go,” she ordered softly.

“I love you, too, baby. I’ll call you later,” Kelley said, hanging up. 

She smiled as she stood up. While she didn’t know what the future of soccer held for them, Kelley knew she had a future with Hope to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this probably sucked, but I really needed to get it out. So leave a comment if you want, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
